Jessica's Fostering Experience
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When Jessica fosters a young teenager with Down Syndrome is everything going ok?
1. Chapter 1

Billy came home frim school with a huge smile on his face. Jessica opened the door and thanked the bus driver of Sunny's special needs school once again for dropping him home.

"Where's Lucas", Billy asked.

"His at science club", Jessica replied.

Since leaving Holby Jessica had moved back to the UK and well back into Holby and fostered Billy, a thirteen year old boy with Down Syndrome. Billy gave Jessica a letter he got from school and went to go and see what Amelia was doing. She sat doing her maths homework.

"Very clever", Billy said as he watched.

Jessica read the letter about the end of term disco. She was worried about letting Billy go in case no one wanted to dance or interact with him. Besides hevwas the new kid and everyone already had their friendship groups. Billy went outside to play on the trampoline thst Jessica had brought for her children. She sat at the table as Amelia looked up.

"You ok mum", Amelia asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

"Mum, what is it", Amelia asked.

"Billy has a school disco coming up and I'm not sure whether to send him or not", Jessica said.

"Ask Billy, give him the empowerment to choose, a school disco isn't going to hurt him", Amelia replied.

Jessica smiled, her daughter had really taken to the idea of having Billy around. She would watch both her children defend Billy if anything was said. Lucas came home from school and went straight outside where Billy got off the trampoline to have a kick about with him. Jessica watched smiling. Amelia made the dinner as she wanted to take a photo for her food tech course. She had made tuna pasta bake. Billy ran in and sat where he usually sits and waited for it to be served.

"Thank you Amelia", Billy said.

Billy liked to eat as a family as it was something he had never experienced before in his other homes. He looked up to Lucas and dreamed to be just like dinner Billy went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy got on the school bus to go to school and he went to his classroom. Hevsat with his teaching assistant and he tried to listen to what was going on. Break soon came along and Billy went outside. He walked over to the girl sitting in the friendship area waiting for a friend.

"Would you like to play with me", Billy asked.

The girl nodded and she got up and walked away with Billy. He smiled at his new friend as they went to a part of the playground and sat down.

"I'm Billy", Billy said.

"Beyonce", Beyonce replied.

"Just like the singer", Billy smiled.

Beyonce was a blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore a white polo shirt and the school skirt, exept her skirt was a little shorter than everyone elses.

Beyonce smiled back as Billy watched some of the boys play football. He'd love to join in but the last time he asked they all said he couldn't. Billy looked at Beyonce.

"Would you like to come round soon", Billy asked.

"Yeah", Beyonce replied.

Billy and Beyonce swapped numbers and they gave each othr their parents numbers so they could arrange a time that they could see each other. Billy smiled.

"I'm in year eight", Billy said.

"I'm year seven", Beyonce replied.

Break was soon over and Billy couldn't wait to go home to tell Jessica all about his new friend. The day soon ended and Billy got on the bus to go home. Jessica stood in her front garden waiting for Billy. The bus arrived and Billy got off and wrapped his arms around Jessica. They both went inside.

"How was your day", Jessica asked.

"Great. I made a new friend, her name is Beyonce, she's year seven. Can she come round", Billy asked hading Jessica her mum's number.

Jessica looked at the nukber, sge didn't see why his new friend couldn't come called the number which should lead to someone called Elizabeth.

"Hello is this Elizabeth", Jessica asked.

"Depends who's asking because if your selling anything I'm not interested love", Elizabeth replied.

"I'm calling on behalf of your daughter Beyonce", Jessica said.

"Well whatever she's done now, she's a kid whatbdo you expect", Elizabeth asked.

"My son is friends with her at school and wanted to know if she could come round", Jessica asked.

"Yeah she can, tomorrow alright", Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah that's fine, my address is 45 Kings way, unless you'd like me to pick your daughter up", Jessica asked.

"My daughter is quite capable of making her own way there", Elizabeth asked.

"Ok. Thank you", Jessica replied.

"Bye", Elizabeth said and cut off before Jessica could say anything.

Amelia and Lucas just looked at their mum as Jessica put the phone back. She looked at them and then in the garden where Billy was feeding thebfamily rabbit Pebbles.

"That woman was so rude", Jessica said.

"Well you can't judge her daughter", Amelia said.

"Having the name Beyonce I think you can", Lucas replied.

"Lucas that's not nice", Amelia replied.

Jessica gave a half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam knocked on the door as Jessica sighed, she was getting ready for Billy's walked over and answered it and was shocked to see Adam standing there.

"Adam", Jessica said.

"Linda said you were back. I thought I'd come and visit", Adam replied.

Jessica let him in and Amelia and Lucas were excited to see him. Billy sat on the stairs and just watched. There was sadness in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. Amelia walked Adam into the living room as Lucas followed. Jessica sat on the step next to Bily hoping for Billy to open up abput why his upset..

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"That man looks like my dad. My dad was a horrible person", Billy replied.

"That's Adam. I'm sure he'd love to meet you", Jessica replied.

"Will he stay to meet Beyonce", Billy asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him", Jessica replied.

"Will you come too", Billy asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Billy got upand held Jessica's hand as they entered the living room, Adam smiled at Billy as he walked over and shook Adam's hand.

"Hello. My name is Billy Michael Yates and I have Down Syndrome", Billy said.

"My name is Adam, Adam Trueman", Adam replied.

"Will you stay to meet my friend, she's coming round today", Billy said.

"If that's ok with Jessica", Adam replied.

"Its fine", Jessica replied.

Billy sat next to Adam and smiled as Jessica left the room. She went into the kitchen and looked at the adoption papers. She wanted to adopt Billy into her family. It was like hecwas always hers. Although she didn't physically give birth to him, having Billy just seemed right. He always put a smile on everyones face. Jessica put the papers back in her cook book and sat at the table as Adam entered.

"Billy is quite a character, been telling be about his school and Scouts", Adam said.

"Did he show you his badges", Jessica asked.

"Yeah he did and all of a sudden I felt this proud feeling", Adam said.

Jessica looked Adam in the eyes and they shared a kiss. They knew they wanted to be together. The only problem was Adam still reminded Jessica of baby Harry. Jessica looked at Adam and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang and Jessica went and answered it. Standing in front of her were two teenagers. She smiled politely as she looked at them. One smiled back as the girl hide behind the older boy.

"Can I help you", Jessica asked.

"Trevor Andrews and this is Beyoncé, she's been invited round", Trevor said.

"Billy", Jessica called.

Billy came out of the living room holding Adam's hand as he smiled. He ran to the door and brought Beyoncé in as Trevor smiled at Jessica as Billy and Beyoncé went with Adam in the living room.

"What time should I collect her" Trevor asked.

"Seven ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, that's fine", Trevor replied.

"Don't suppose Beyoncé has any allergies, I'm trying to work out what to do for dinner tonight, I was hoping to speak to your mother", Jessica said.

"Not that I know of", Trevor replied

Jessica sighed, she really wanted to speak to the girls mother but when they spoke on the phone she sounded quite rude. Linda got out of her car and went to Jessica's and hugged her. It took Jessica by surprise as Linda then started crying.

"Linda has Beyoncé got any allergies", Trevor asked.

"Bath bombs", Linda replied.

"Well I won't be cooking bath bombs", Jessica replied.

Trevor left as Jessica shut the door and took Linda upstairs where it was a little quieter. She sat on her bed and put her arm around Linda. Linda wiped her tears as Jessica handed her a tissue.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"I know its stupid but I loved him and he cheated on me with a younger girl. What did I do wrong, why wasn't I good enough", Linda asked upset.

"Your beautiful", Jessica replied.

Jessica put her over Linda's shoulders as Linda laid her head on Jessica's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica left Linda in her room as she quickly went to go get a bottle of water for her friend. As she left she was surpised to see Billy and Beyonce standing in front of her.

"Billy, you made me jump", Jessica said.

"Beyonce wants to know if your friend is ok", Billy replied.

"Yes she is, I'm about to get Linda a bottle of water", Jessica replied.

"I do it", Billy said.

Bily walked away as Beyonce watch him, she looked up at Jessica and smiled politely. Jessica smiled back and looked to see where Billy had got to considering he was only going to the kitchen.

"Is Linda really ok", Beyonce asked.

"She's ok", Jessica replied.

Beyonce got out her phone and she sat on the floor with Beyonce as she showed her all the pictures the sisters had together. Jessica smiled looking at them. It reminded her of her brother Darren, she wasn't very close to him as she would have liked to be.

"I know it sounds stupid because Linda is my older sister but shes my best friend", Beyonce replied.

"It doesn't sound stupid. In the end siblings are the only people who are there for you all the time. You have a special bond. Amelia and Lucas fight but they are friends again a few minutes later and Billy. Billy just wants to be a friend to the world", Jessica said.

"Can I see Linda", Beyonce asked shyly.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Jessica opened the door and smiled as Beyonce climbed over her bed to give her older sister a hug. Leaving the door open, Jessica smiked and went down stairs to see where Billy had got to. She smiled as he was talking to Adam. Jessica got the water herself and walked into the living room. Billy gasped as he saw Jessica.

"I'm sorry", Billy said.

Scared because he forgot about the water and thought Jessica was angry with him, Billy curled into a ball on the floor. Adam looked up at Jessica as Amelia and Lucas sat with Adam scared. Jessica knelt down next to Billy and spoke to him.

"Your not in trouble and I would never hurt you", Jessica said.

Billy turned to face Jessica and then gave her a hug, she hugged him back while still holding the bottle of water for Linda. Beyonce brought Linda down stairs holding her hand and smiling. Jessica turned and smiled.

"You ok now", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Sure", Jessica asked.

Linda just nodded. Adam got up and gave Linda his seat. Jessica smiled at his nice gesture but wondered why he was awkwardly standing there.

"Come on Billy, lets go play kick about with Beyonce", Adam said smiling.

"Yeah", Billy rushed up.

Jessica watched as Billy and Beyonce went out into the back garden with Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to play on the trampoline", Billy said.

"Ok buddy, I'll be inside if you need me", Adam replied.

Billy and Beyonce climbed on to the trampoline as Adam went and sat with Jessica and Linda. Amelia and Lucas had just left to go out with their friends. Adam smiled at Lindavwho was still upset over loosing her boyfriend who had dumped her.

"Must have been some guy to get you this upset", Adam said.

"He was perfect", Linda replied.

"Im sure you'll find someone. I never thought I'd find my perfect girl. Then I found Jess. I was devastated when the marriage broke up and she left with you to go to America after we lost Harry. I tried to move on and started seeing Kirsty but it didn't feel right. Jessica was always the one for me", Adam said.

"That was so sweet", Jessica replied.

Linda got up and moved to the other sofa, Adam and Jessica just looked at each other confused as she moved without warning.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"I was in your way", Linda replied.

"No you weren't. Your my best friend, you'd never be in my way", Jessica replied.

"No. You and Adam. Your meant to be. You need to build the relationship back together and make it work. Ever since Sean died in that hit and run Amelia and Lucas they need a father figure in their lives and they love Adam just as much as a father. Think about how proud you'd be making Harry if his mummy and daddy got back together. You both need to pull though your differences and make up. Before you tell me I have no idea what its like to loose a child, when I went travelling I met an American man called Brick and had a daughter, we couldn't decide on a name so in the end called her Linda. When Linda was three she was hit by a drunk driver while traveling with Brick. Brick died at the scene and Linda died later that day. The only comfort I have is knowing Brick is looking after Linda up there. Youbtwo should get together and comfort each other. Give Billy a stable home to grow up in and be the best parents to him as you can. Harry would be proud to call Billy his brother. You need to work together as a team to solve your differences and remember the good times you had with Harry", Linda said wiping away a tear.

"She has a point, for once", Jessica replied.

"I'll leave you too it", Linda replied.

Linda left and sat on the stairs leaving Adam and Jessica in the living room together. They shared a kiss and they hugged. Jessica looked at the time.

"I've got to cook dinner", Jessica said.

"I'll do it", Adam replied.

Adam looked through the cudboreds and the freezer to see what Jessica had in. He found pasta and tuna in the cudboard and chicken nuggets and chips in the freezer. He opened the back door.

"What do you kids want to eat, tuna pasta or chicken nuggets and chips", Adam called out.

"Nuggets", Billy called back.

"Is that what Beyonce wants too", Adam called.

"Yes", Billy answered for Beyonce.

Adam smiled as he went to go see Jessica who was sat with Linda on the stairs. He walked over to them and smiled.

"You know the sofa is a much more comfortable place to sit", Adam joked.

Jessica laughed as Linda just looked up. Adam felt awkward as his joke hadn't gone down as good as he had hoped for.

"Billy's decided on chicken nuggets, would you both like chicken nuggets and chips as well and will Amelia and Lucas be back", Adam asked.

"Amelia and Lucas are having tea out and yeah we'll eat as a family", Jessica reolied.

"Have you got hinez ketchup", Linda asked.

"No, we have aldi's own make", Jessica replied.

"Beyince only eats hinez tomato ketchup", Linda replied.

Linda grabbed her purse and left to go to the corner shop. Adam and Jessica smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

"Until today I thought all ketchup taste the same", Adam said.

"Beyonce has autism, she likes things the same", Jessica replied.

Adam and Jessica giggled together as they shared a kiss and hugged one another. Jessica looked into Adam's eyes.

"I love you", Jessica said.

They kissed once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this chapter, I want to say sorry to Bonnie Sveen Fan. Im so sorry I took my anger out on you and I really want to talk again. Please can I have one more chance? Please, I'll make it up to you.**

"Dinner's ready", Jessica called out.

Billy and Beyonce came in and Jessica showed them where they were sitting. Linda was sat in Lucas' seat as he was having his dinner with his friends. Jessica smiled as Billy was enjoying his dinner. As he finished with Beyonce they ran back outside.

"Kids hey", Jessica joked.

Adam smiled as he watched Billy play with Beyonce on the trampoline. He went outside to see if they wanted to have a kick about. Both kids got off the trampoline. As Adam kicked the ball to Beyonce and then she kicked it to Billy. Billy kicked it too hard and the ball went through the kitchen window. Jessica and Linda ran in as Jessica picked the ball up.

"Sorry Jess, I kicked the ball a little too hard, I'll pay for the repair", Adam said.

Jessica went back to see Linda and once she left Billy wrapped his arms around Adam. He couldn't believe he had taken the blame for something he did.

"Why did you say you did it", Billy asked.

"Because I had a son but he sadly passed away. I never got to play football with him", Adam replied.

"Jessica had Harry, maybe your son and Harry made friends in heaven", Billy said.

"Maybe", Adam replied.

Adam walked back inside and Billy and Beyonce sat on the trampoline again. He got his mobile out and called an old friend of his who put a bit of wood across the window.

"Its not a window yet but it will be", Adam replied.

"I'm just worried that I can't see Billy", Jessica replied.

"Billy will be fine, his a good kid", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica shared a kiss and then they hugged. Adam knew taking the blame for Billy was the right thing to do. If it was Harry he would of done the same.

"Can I use your bathroom", Adam asked.

"Sure, its upstairs on the right", Jessica replied.

Adam went upstairs and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He took his wallet out of his pocket and took out the collection of photo's he had of Harry. He had been in other relationships since Jessica with Kirsty and a lady he met at the train station Kerry but Jessica had always been the one. He looked at Harry's first smile and then a picture of himself and Harry. That was his favourite picture of his son because they were both smiling.

"Love you", Adam said.

Adam rinsed his face with water and then looked in the mirror. He flushed the toilet making it look as if he had used it. He came down.

"I better be off, got a busy day tomorrow, sorry once again", Adam said.

"Its ok", Jessica said.

"Bye Billy", Adam called

"Wait", Billy called back.

Billy went to get off the trampoline but fell onto the ground. Beyonce looked over her friend but he had his eyes closed.

"Billy", Beyonce said.

She remembered Linda telling her not to move anyone so ran inside to get help. Scared about Billy Beyonce was crying. Jessica saw Beyonce crying and called her friend.

"Linda", Jessica called.

Linda ran out of the room to see her youngest sister crying. She wrapped her arms around her giving her a warm hug.

"Beyonce what is it", Linda asked.

"Billy fell and he won't wake up to his name", Beyonce cried.

Adam and Jessica shot outside as Linda called an ambulance still comforting her sister. She walked out with Beyonce as Adam and Jessica tried to save Billy.

"Ambulance is on its way", Linda said.

"Thank you Linda", Jessica replied.

Jessica looked at Adam as Billy laid there lifeless.


	8. Chapter 8

Dixie and Jeff arrived and they went outside where Billy was laying. Beyonce was sat by him panicking as Linda had her arm around her sistsr.

"Hello mate, Im Dixie and this is Jeff can you tell us your name", Dixie asked.

"Billy", Billy replied.

"Ok Billy, what happened", Dixie asked.

"Beyonce never touched me", Billy replied.

"Im sure she didn't", Jeff said.

Linda looked at her younger sister. She was trying to work out if Beyonce had pushed her friend. Jessica looked down, she was upset that if Billy had been pushed by Beyonce, she had let her in the house to play with Billy.

"I didn't do it", Beyonce replied.

"I slipped", Billy replied.

Jeff checked Billy over and then looked up at Dixie. She looked at him as he looked as if he had found something.

"Jeff what is it", Dixie asked.

"He slipped, there's blood on the trampoline. If his friend had pushed him he'd have a bigger head injury", Jeff said.

Linda wrapped her arms around her sister relieved that she had been innocent the whole time and had never pushed her. Dixie came back with the streach board and put Billy on it wwith the help of Jeff.

"Wait", Billy said.

Jessica looked at her foster son confused. She watched as he moved his eyes to try and find Beyonce as his head and neck were in a brace.

"Beyonce, will you be my girlfriend", Billy asked.

"Yes", Beyonce replied.

Jessica smiled as she went off with Billy. She trusted Adam and Linda to tell Amelia and Lucas where Billy was when they returned. She wanted to give them an option on whether or not they wanted to visit him in hospital.

The ambulance drove off with Billy and Jessica inside it.


	9. Jessica's POV

**Jessica's Point Of View**

* * *

As I arrived with Billy all I could feel was fear. I hadn't been accepted long when I got a call saying there was a child in need. I agreed. I met Billy and we got on really well, he loves playing with his cars and video with Lucas and watching Amelia do her art. I was scared. I knew he was safe with Lenny, Lloyd and Jamie. I sat outside trying to think. Linda walked over and sat with her.

"Where's Beyoncé", I asked.

"I drove her home, Victoria's there", Linda replied.

"I'm gonna loose him", I replied.

"No your not", Linda replied.

"I lost you once" I replied.

"And that's a skill, I've been told I stick to people", Linda replied.

"Well...", I joked.

I laughed with Linda which did help a little as it put my mind off from loosing Billy. I felt bad that it had happened in my garden, a place he was meant to feel safe in. Linda walked me in and we went to go and see Billy. Linda stood outside as I went in. Billy looked up and his smile and big brown eyes made me proud of him just by looking at him.

"Look Jessica", Billy said.

I smiled at his bandage, he seemed so proud of it and if his proud then I'm proud. I sat in the chair next to the bed as the social worker entered. It would be my worst nightmare if he was taken away from me, his like my son now.

"Hello Billy", Gillian said.

"Hello", Billy replied.

"Mrs Trueman", Gillian said.

"Hello", I said.

I smiled at her. Gillian is a nice lady but she's scary when it comes down to whether I can keep Billy or not. Billy was smiling which made me smile. I was asked to leave while she spoke to Billy. I went and stood with Linda.

"It'll all be fine", Linda said.

"And what if it's not Linda, no offence but you don't really know anything about fostering", I replied.

I knew that was rude of me but I was worried. I watched as Linda walked off. This was now a problem as Gillian would want to talk to me but I needed to make sure Linda was ok. I popped my head through the door.

"Is it ok if I get some fresh air", I asked.

"Sure", Gillian replied.

Before the door shut, I froze after hearing Billy say some kind words about me and both Amelia and Lucas. My eyes watered and a tear slipped as I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"I love Jessica, she's the best mum I've had. Amelia is funny and she teaches me how to draw and Lucas teaches me how to lay his games and always lets me win on the new games", Billy said.

I walked outside and found Linda sitting by the fountain. I put on a smile as I went over. I sat beside her, I could see she'd been crying as her eyes were all red and the running mascara was a big give away. We sat in silence while I tried to think of the right words to use to apologise to her. The only problem was she spoke first meaning I had to think fast.

"What do you want", Linda asked.

"I want to say sorry", I replied.

"I had Britney and Joe, I failed them but we became a little family eventually", Linda replied.

"Where are they now", I asked.

"Britney is in university and Joe is year five", Linda replied.

"You didn't do that bad if Britney has gone to university", I replied.

"Sorry", Linda said.

"It's not you who should be apologising, it's me", I replied.

I gave Linda a hug and brought her back in, she sat in reception as I walked to Billy's cubicle where he was sitting with Gillian. I walked in to see Billy. Gillian smiled at me. I looked at him and then at Billy.

"I would like to adopt Billy", I said.

"That's wonderful", Gillian replied.

I signed the papers as I smiled at Billy. It was a beautiful and happy moment knowing I'd become a mum to Billy full time. I thought about how big my house was, I still had two extra bedrooms. I looked at Gillian.

"I'd also like to foster another child or children. I have two spare rooms", I said.

Gillian smiled. I'd just have to see what will happen. I brought Billy home and gave him a hug. It seemed surreal that he was now mine. Linda had gone home. I went to bed that night feeling as if I'd done something right for a change.


End file.
